Dance For You
by StydiahMartin
Summary: ydia get's the girls together and she plans a surprise bachelorette party for Braeden, but what happens when she meets a stripper who gives her a run for her money?


"That's it. The deed is done. It's happening" Lydia declared after pressing end on a very important phone call. The club has everything set and everything stuffed for our arrival. She said, jokingly wiggling her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face as she heard the laughter of her best girlfriends Allison, Kira, Malia and Erica. They were in the midst of planning the biggest bachelorette party ever for their other girlfriend Braeden who was marrying the mysterious Derek hale in 2 days. Although Lydia was happy that her friend found someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she couldn't help but think about how much the thought of marriage freaked her out. Having the ol' ball n' chain attached to you for the rest of your life doesn't sound all that appealing. But then again, this wasn't about her, this was about her friend and she wanted to have fun and celebrate this "joyous" occasion with her. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Lydia checked backed into conversation just in time to hear Allison ask about the plan.

After briefing the girls on what their jobs were. They all went their separate ways to get prepared for tonight's shenanigans. Lydia & Allison shared a room. While Kira & Malia roomed and Erica would share with the beautiful bride to be whenever she unwrapped herself from around Derek. Again, she wasn't bitter or jealous she was actually happy for her friend. Now that she thought about it she was really the only one in the group that didn't have a man - Not that she wanted one or needed one. She was in a committed relationship with her career and it give her a fields medal, a 7 figure salary and a black Rolls-Royce Wraith that made her moan just thinking about it. Who needs a cuddle buddy?

Glancing over at her best friend Allison who currently giggling like a school girl on the phone with her husband of almost 5 years Isaac Lahey. Catching Allison's eye Lydia acted like she was going to be sick. Allison oh so maturely throws a pillow in Lydia's direction. "You missed she whispered" before leaving the room giving Allie some privacy. Peeking into Malia & Kira's room she saw that they were engulfed in their phones with huge grins on their faces. Lydia didn't even have to ask... She knew they were texting their boyfriends Scott and Jordan. Pathetic. Rolling her eyes she walks the across the room to Erica and Braeden's room. She knew if there was one person who wasn't going to be a mushy mess she knew it would be her girl Erica. "Hey E!" she says, but stops when she sees her sitting on the bed with her computer on her lap. "What are you doing?" Lydia questions entering the room. But before she could answer she hears the voice of Erica's husband Boyd coming from the computer. "Are you Skyping?" Lydia asks, voice laced with disbelief. Seriously? Was she the only one that knew what a girl's weekend meant? "What the hell, Erica?"

"Hello to you too, Lydia" Boyd greets, giving her as much sideye as he could from a computer screen. "Hi, Boyd" she says, frown turning into a smile as soon as he says her name. "I'm sorry lydia, but I really missed my hubs so I decided to a quick Skype chat before Braeden got here." Erica explains, with a half shrug and turning back to face the computer screen.

Lydia squinted at the sight in front of her. Her girlfriends are a bunch of mushy lovesick girlie girls. It made her want to throw up. "This ridiculous. Hi Boyd, I know you and Erica are madly in love and all that jazz, but this our girls weekend. You can tell each other how much you too disgustingly love each other to your heart's content when you see her in two days. Say bye, Erica." she says, closing the laptop and pulling Erica off the bed.

"What the fuck, Lydia?" she yells, as Lydia drags her to Malia & Kira's room, whom like Lydia figured were still engrossed in their phones. Erica watched in disbelief as Lydia stormed over to both Kira & Malia confiscating their phones. All three girls looked at each other than Lydia in disbelief. Allison was too busy cackling on the phone to notice Lydia storming into the room with Erica. Malia and Kira following behind with sour looks on their faces. Naturally she was completely caught off guard when Lydia grabbed the phone from her and hanging up. Allie was about to say something but Lydia spoke before she could even open her mouth. "This is girl's weekend. Which means no husbands or boyfriends. This weekend is about Braeden and it's the only weekend we have until we back to the real world which limits us to casual texts, Skype chats and phone calls. This..." She says, motioning in-between the five of them. "Doesn't happen often. I miss my girls." she says, voice thick with emotion. Lydia looked around the room noticing the tears in all their eyes. She didn't realize she was crying until a tear slid down her cheek. God. They've all been so busy living their lives in separate cities that it didn't really hit them how much their time together actually meant to them.

Kira stepped clearing her throat and wiping away her tears, " you're right, Lydia. Tonight us about Braeden and our sisterhood" she says, with a bright smile. Malia couldn't muffle her laugh if she tried. "Sisterhood, really? No more hallmark channel for you" she giggles, engulfing Kira in a hug. They all busted into fits of laughter as they shared a group hug.

"Starting the party without the guest of honor?" Braeden asks, cheekily. Tears filling her eyes as she watched her girls embrace. God she missed them.

All 5 girls' heads shot up and turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from. "BRAEDEN!" they all screamed in unison and tackled the soon to be bride to be. Lydia watched them with huge grin, eyes filled with unshed tears. Clearing her throat, "There is no party without the guest of honor" she says, hugging her friend. "Damn right." She hears, Braeden say in her shoulder. The girls chuckle. "Ok, enough of this mushy stuff, what's the plan?" Braeden asks, releasing herself from the hug.

"I'm glad you asked," Lydia says, trying to gain her composure before she became a balling mess like her friends and we just can't have that. Not this weekend. "Well, to keep you completely out of the loop. I'm not going to say, but I will tell you that it's going to be the best damn bachlorette party ever and as your maid of honor I made sure everything is ready for our arrival. Eyes landing on the clock above their door "Speaking of arrival… We should really get going. Braeden, do you need to shower and change before we leave?" she asks, forgetting that her friend just flew in.

"Shit. Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go" Braeden says, running out of the room to get ready.

"Yeah, I think we all should give ourselves a once over." Allison utters, looking at herself in the mirror.

After agreeing to meet in the hotel lobby in 40 minutes they all go to their respective rooms to do some final preps before getting the night started. Lydia couldn't help but smile at herself because Braeden had absolutely no idea what she had planned. Hell, none of them did. She made sure that she kept them all clueless. What's the point of a surprise if no one's surprised?

The girls all met in the lobby 40 minutes later. Everyone except the Maid of honor herself. "Umm... Where's lydia?" Braeden asks, drawing everyone's attention to their missing friend.

"She said she had to do something. That was 15 minutes ago." Allison answers, checking her phone.

"I'll call her." Malia says, pulling out her phone. Lydia's phone rings a good 4 times before she answers. "Lydia, where the hell are you?" Malia asks, concern filling her voice. The other girls gather around her with furrowed eyebrows. Really? What the hell was Lydia doing?

"Come outside." Lydia says, ignoring the question.

"What do you mean come outside? Where are you?" Malia repeats looking glancing at Kira, but ultimately doing what Lydia asked. The rest of the girls slowly followed behind Malia looking just as confused and worried as Malia. Once they reach the sidewalk the see Lydia hanging out the sunroof of a black stretch limo. "Surprise!" she screams, and the looks on all of her friend's faces made her keeping this little deet a secret worth it. "Come on bitches- it's time to party!" she screams, with a glass of champagne in hand.

Braeden could stop a smile from forming on her face if she tried. "AYYYYYYYYYE" is all she says before running to limo the other girls following and screaming behind her.

"God Lydia you almost gave us heart attack. We thought some creep snatched you in the lobby" she yelled once she climbed into the limo. OK maybe it was just her, but shit she was scared. "Oh Kira don't be such a drama queen. The looks on your faces especially Braeden's…" She says, pointing at the bride to be... "Made the mild heart attacks I gave you worth it."

"So, now that you all aged at least 5 years. Let's make a toast to our beautiful bride to be, Braeden. Let these next two days be a reminder that no matter what you'll always have your girls through good times and bad. I wish you nothing but the best in your new life as a soon to be married woman, but tonight here's to your final days as a free woman. TO BRAEDEN!" She says, holding out her half-filled champagne glass. "TO BRAEDEN!" the sound of laughter and clinking glasses filled the limo as they arrive to Lydia's second surprise. Thank god for tinted limo windows. The limo suddenly stops letting Lydia know that they've arrived and she couldn't help the smirk that crept on her face. Without saying a word she climbs out the limo leaving the girls once again confused as they followed suit.

"Not you did not. A strip club, Lydia?" Braeden questions, trying to contain her excitement. She hadn't been to a strip club since college. This is going to be fun. "Not just any strip club, but the best damn strip club in vegas" Lydia corrects, without missing a beat. She lowkey sounded like the commercial that gave her that gave her the idea in the first place.

"OK, so what the hell are we standing out here for?" Erica asks, stepping around Braeden and Lydia and entering the club.

Allison cackled at Erica's eagerness. "Your hubs wouldn't appreciate your eagerness Mrs. Boyd." She exclaims, arching an eyebrow. "Well, my hubs isn't here and you know what they say… what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas & all that jazz." Erica's points out, raising a eyebrow of her own.

"Well let's go in." Kira says, looping her arm around Malia's and walking into the club. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

As the girls made their way in to the club the bouncer must've recognized lydia because as soon as he saw them he greeted them and pointed them to the "server" if you will of the day. Ginuwine's "Pony" was playing when they arrived and a stripper by the name of "Rango" was giving some lucky woman the ride of her life. As they were led to their VIP section and given their bills for tonight's festivities Lydia took the opportunity to pull the "server" aside to make sure part three of her little surprise for Braeden was ready. And naturally since she was Lydia Martin and she never has to tell someone to do something more than once it was and she couldn't wait to unveil it.

"Ok so here's the plan… We can drink how much we want because our tab is already paid for. In about 10 minutes it'll be lap dance city, so take your bills out ladies it's about to get hot. And after that I have a little something for the guest of honor." She explains, not missing the curious look on all their faces. "Everybody good. Good. Here they come ladies." The DJ switched the song to Rihanna's "pour it up" when 6 attractive male dancers made their way over to them, one for each girl. Lydia knew their taste in men, so she made sure they fit their personal taste from look down to body fat. It had to be perfect, only it wasn't really because although the men in their section was fairly good looking not one of them tickled Lydia's fancy. The guy that was giving her a lap dance wasn't ugly or anything, He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a chiseled chest. 16 yr old Lydia would've jumped him the minute she saw him. But 28 year old Lydia didn't like blonde hair and blue eyes anymore. She liked darker hair, darker eyes, but since Lydia wasn't new to the working class she smiled and acted like he was making her so hot that she couldn't stand it and gave him his tips. Poor fella deserved it. She glanced over and saw how much her friends were enjoying themselves and decided push aside all her bad thoughts and enjoyt herself. Besides this wasn't about her. .

The dancer's time was up and Malia, Erica, Allison and Braeden decided to go to the bar to get something to drink. Kira looked like she was about to faint, so she decided to get some much needed air leaving lydia in their section alone, not that she minded. The lights were dimmed in the club which apparently meant their main event was about to start and Chris Brown's "Take you down" started to blast over the stereo. Lydia would be lying if she told you this song wasn't on loop on her IPad. She suddenly found herself growing more & more curious about the dancer. Lydia couldn't help but chuckle at all the horny young, old and middle aged women that stormed the stage as the music started playing.

"Wow, he must be some act." She hears, Erica say as all 5 of the girls took their seats. "Maybe." Is all Lydia responds with eyes to fixated on the stage. The announcer announced him as "The Spark" and Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes at his stage name because really? He finally make his was on the stage

**_Here we are all alone in this room (oh)_**

**_And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do (yeah)_**

**_I'll take my time we'll be all night girl_**

**_So get ready babe I got plans for me and you_**

**_It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,_**

**_Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end_**

His stage costume was simple a not to fitted dark jeans that hung low on his waist and a fitted whit V-neck shirt. Lydia thought it was a little too simple for stripper costume but she found herself wanting to see more. She watched as he danced to the beat of the music. Her eyes following his hips as he slow winded to the music. Damn he was a good dancer.

**_Let me take you down_**

**_I really wanna take you down_**

**_And show you what I'm about_**

**_Can I take you now?_**

**_Your body body oh_**

**_Your body body up and down_**

**_So don't stop girl get it_**

**_Quit playing wit it_**

**_Can't wait no more_**

**_I wanna take you down_**

**_I really wanna take you down_**

**_Take you down, yeah_**

Her eyes followed as he slowly raised his shirt exposing nice little trail of hair that stopped just below his belly button exposing his abs. They weren't too defined, but they were enough to get her squirming in her seat. Which didn't go unnoticed by the girls that were sitting next to her and giving her funny looks. They were so going to give her shit once they get back to the hotel.

She watched as he removed the shirt completely exposing his toned arms that made Lydia wonder what it'd be like to have them wrapped around her waist. She noticed how perfect his lips were and the moles on his cheek. Forcing the thought of his mouth on her body only made her squirm more. This is absolutely ridiculous. His eyes were dark a deep brown to be exact. Her breathe hitched as she realized he was staring straight at her. Trying to ignore the smirk on his face. His eyes met hers. Brown meeting Green. As he continued to move to the music. Lydia could hear Malia ask if he was staring at her, but Lydia was too busy being eye fucked by"The Spark" himself to answer.

Stiles' was used to having all eyes on him. It was a part of the job, being" the spark" and all that, but this time it felt different. He glanced around the room still keeping his rhythm and noticed a beautiful redhead… well it looked more like strawberry blonde to him, but whatever. She was checking him out, he was used to being ogled by women whenever he got on stage. Again, it was a part of the job, but the way he stared at him was different. He had a routine: Go on stage. smile, dance, give the customer a little attention, but not too much, smile, take the money and get off stage. Rinse. wash & repeat. But not with her he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He watched as her eyes made their way up his body and he couldn't help but smirk. Suddenly it felt like he was doing a lap dance just for her. Note that his days of giving lap dances are long over, but for her he'd make an exception. He made sure he grinded his hips a little more noticing how she squirmed in her seat. Pulling his shirt over his head & off he slowly trailed his hand down is stomach to the button on his pants, unbuttoning them. Not missing the way her eyes squinted and followed his hands. He couldn't help but smile at how entangled she was in him, and he her.

**_Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,_**

**_No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,_**

**_We got all night to try to get it right girl,_**

**_(hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready)_**

**_I hope you're ready, babe,_**

**_'cause here we go, we know how we do_**

The sound the fire alarm quickly brought him out of trance as he turned to look at the DJ who picked up the mic and told everyone they had to evacuate. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the crowd and saw the beautiful strawberry blonde getting up from her seat and heading towards the exit. Normally he wouldn't approach a customer because he never mix business with pleasure and also because he had his fair share of crazies and no thank you. But this girl he couldn't seem to stay away from her. He had to know her name.

Lydia was ripped out of her trance by the sound of the fire alarm. She was completely turned on and she still hadn't given Braeden her other surprise. Great! As she got up and followed everyone out the exit she couldn't help but think about his fingers. God, those hands they could…. "Lydia!" she heard Allison yell her name once again being ripped out her thoughts. Can a girl have 1 minute of piece in her own mind? Following Allison's voice she made her way outside of the building onto the sidewalk. Great, not only was she horny, but she was slightly buzzed, cold, irritated because the day didn't go without a hitch like she said and on top of that she can't stop thinking about the damn spark. Seriously… what kind of name is "the spark?" It sounded like a name a fangirl would give their favorite snowflake of their favorite TV show. She rolled her eyes at the thought as she rubbed her rubs her arms trying to get warm even though she was standing outside in a black form fitted dress. Completely forgetting her leather jacket.

"So, you want to tell me what that was in there?" Braeden questions, pulling Lydia into her arms. What's a little shared body heat between besties?

Lydia knew what she was referring to but decided to play coy or be a smart ass... whatever you want to call it. "It was a fire alarm. You've been a part of a fire drill in school haven't you?' she asked, avoiding Braeden sideeye.

"You know what I'm talking about Lydia. Let's not." She responds, blocking Lydia's attempt at dodging the question.

"Actually I don't" she says, simply bouncing on her heels. Damnit. Can they go back in already?

"Ok fine. It seemed like the spark had lit a fire under Lydia Martin with his performance in there. Still don't know what I'm talking about?" she asks, a little louder trying to get Lydia to admit it.

"Ugh… first of all, shhh. Second, He didn't spark anything. I was caught up in the music and besides my lap dancer was more my type." She replied with a half shrug.

"Bull Lydia. I happen to know you haven't felt the same about blondes since high school and its okay to be attracted to him. Besides he was hot and he was rather you want to admit more you type." Braeden, quips.

Lydia just glanced at Braeden in the corner of her eye. Curse her ability to read her like a book. "He's a Stripper." She adds.

"So what? There's probably more to him than that. And besides that stripper was enough to spark something in your panties," Braeden defends, sending Lydia one of her patent "you're busted" looks. "Speaking of the stripper" Braeden says, looking over Lydia's shoulder.

Oh god!

Lydia was hesitant to follow Braeden's line of sight because for some odd reason she knew that he was[kw1] [kw2] behind her. Even before she said his name. Weird.

Lydia slowly turned around with some not so needed assistance from Braeden to face the approaching stranger. He was still a stranger. He was still in his costume but he must've grabbed his green & blue hoodie on the way out. His hair was swept over his brow and he had a shy smile on his face as he approached her. He was even hotter up close. "Hi" he says stuffing his hands in his pockets. Lydia's mouth all of sudden went dry. "Hi, she responds, suddenly in desperate need of water.

"I saw you & your friends in there. It looked like you were having a good time."

"Oh we were. Especially Lydia. Nice dance by the way!" Lydia hears Braeden say from behind her. "Thank you for that Braeden." She says, through gritted teeth. Oh she owes her one.

"Uh… Thanks." Stiles' face quickly turned a rosy red thanks to Braeden's dance comment.

"Sorry about my friend she's been drinking and she left most of her brain with her soon to be husband." Lydia quips, nudging Braeden who was now standing next to her.

Stiles glanced from Braeden back to Lydia, "Don't apologize, I'm glad you…" voice trailing off when he meets her gaze "I mean, you guys... umm ladies liked the show."

"Liked? You practically had Lydia here coming out of her pant-""Allison!" Lydia yelled, causing everyone currently standing on the sidewalk to look in their direction. Fantastic. "Can you please come get Braeden…? I think the night air and the amount of alcohol she consumed in there is starting to get to her." Lydia was now a bright shade of red and it was all thanks to her drunk ass friend whom she owes a kick in the ass when all this is over.

Stiles chuckled as he looked around at all the people who were currently staring at them.

"Um... I guess you know how to get all eyes on you" He says, still noticing more than a few eyes are still on them.

"I think they're staring at the spark," Lydia shoots back, raising an eyebrow.

"Cute, but my real name is Stiles." He corrects, extending his hand.

"Lydia." She takes it and her heart feels like it's about to beat out of her chest. "And I'm sure you knew that since my friend forgot the 'No telling strangers our real names' rule. She says, tucking a strand of hair behind her earn.

"I was just half naked in front of you 10 mins ago. I'd say we're past the stranger part, don't you think?" He asks, shifting on his feet. "True, but there were a lot of other women in there who saw you naked as well." Lydia shoots back

"Really? I didn't notice. I couldn't take my eyes off you." he didn't expect to be so honest but there was something about this girl. Lydia opened her mouth to respond but promptly closed it when the fire alarm abruptly stops and the sound of the DJ's voice basically telling everyone it was safe for them to come back in. Deciding there was no real point in finishing this conversation. She simply smiles and turns on her heels to follow her friends back into the club. As she walked back into the club she couldn't help but feel her chest tighten. She turned around in time to see him turn around and head towards the entrance she assumes is reserved for staff, security and dancers.

And just like that he was gone.

Minus the stupid fire alarm mishap. The night went in as Lydia planned. She gave a Braeden her surprise that include but not limited to a wedding cake with a sexy male stripper, a lap dance that was done on the main stage. To say Braeden and the rest of the girls had a great time understatement. Lydia however couldn't stop thinking about Stiles and it was bothering the hell out of her. I mean, c'mon she just meet the guy and now he's all she thinks about. _Give me a break._ In desperate need of a bathroom break Lydia decides to excuse herself from the group because a. Damn those apple martinis and b. She needed to clear her head.

Feeling somewhat better, Lydia comes out the bathroom stall and washes both her hands and her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she closed her eyes briefly mind drifting back to his performance and... "What the hell" she whispered to herself. _Get it together Lydia Martin it was one dance. It really wasn't that impressive._ While she was too busy lying to herself she must've made a wrong turn and ended up by the dancers dressing room

"Lost?" she hears the voice of the man who's been consuming her thoughts since he brought his sparkly ass on stage. God she hated this. "Umm no" she says. Turning around to face him." Actually...I-I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving like that... I just- I'm the maid of honor and-" she tries to focus but the way he's staring at her is distracting.

"No need to apologize. Its fine." he says, giving her a genuine smile. An awkward silence fills the empty hallway they're standing in and before Lydia tries to break the silence, he speaks.

"So, do you want to come in and maybe we can finish our conversation or..." he pauses, catching the look on her face. "Or maybe not" he retracts, eyes furrowing together. "Are you ok?"

It took a minute for Lydia to realize he's talking to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. My friends are probably worried and-" taking a minute to come up with a believable lie. And realistically she didn't have one. She had her phone, she could simply text one of the girls to tell them she's having a friendly conversation with the hot male stripper she was talking to earlier – ok maybe she'd leave that part out, but yeah, what's a friendly conversation between two mature adults? Only the way this guy was looking at her made Lydia think if she stayed with him in dressing room for longer than necessary they wouldn't be doing that much talking. Which again is ridiculous because he's the main event in this joint, he probably has women crawling out of his dresser room. Maybe she should really rethink this. But before she was able to stop herself she was sending Allison a text and accepting his invitation. Damn hormones. "10 minites that's all" she thought to herself. Yeah, right.

Surprisingly Allison didn't ask many questions. Lydia was sure Braeden had something to do with that, but she'll deal with that later. "So, The spark, huh?" Lydia teases looking around the small room. "Yeah… The club owner gave me that name." He responds sheepishly. "I hate it, but it pays the bills, so whatever." He says with a half shrug. "You might hate it but your groupies seem to love it." She says, before she can stop herself._ Shit! _

His eyebrows raising at her comment. "Groupies?" He asks, with a slight smirk. "No, I don't have groupies" he says pointedly. Watching as she crosses and uncrosses her legs. He can tell that she was on edge even though he knew she wasn't the type of woman who'd admit it. Being in the profession he's in for as long as he's been paying attention to a woman's body language was practically second nature to him. He could tell she was nervous to be in the same room with him. And it wasn't the type of nervous that made him want to leave the door open just in case she wanted to get the hell out of dodge. It was the opposite actually. She was sitting completely on the leather couch he kept in his room. _Solely for resting purposes btw_. She wasn't clutching at her phone or purse like she was hoping for an excuse to leave, remembering that she slipped her phone in her purse after texting someone whom he assumed was her friend. The look she was giving him now reminded him of the look she was giving him when she was watching him dance. With a hint of something else he was all too familiar with.

He was leaning on the door not wanting to sit next to her at the off chance she'd want some personal space but the vibes she was giving him told him personal space was the last thing she wanted. Pushing himself off the door in question he makes his way over to where she was sitting. "Mind if I sit down?" He asks, pointing to the spot next to her.

Shrugging, "It's your couch."

Lydia was not new to the game of cat & mouse and she was proud to say that every damn time she was the mouse, but this time was different because she knew he could read her body language and knew that she just gave him the ammo he needed. And fuck it was both nerve wrecking and exciting. _C'mon Lydia Martin it's time to turn this around. _Flipping her hair over her shoulder in typical Lydia Martin fashion she turns slightly so that she was facing him. "I'd have to disagree. You sure had all those women eating out the palm of your hands. They couldn't keep their eyes off you." Eyes flickering from his eyes to lips.

Stiles snorts, "I wouldn't necessarily call the groupies. Most of them are regulars and some, well… most of them enjoy my dancing. Kind of like you did." He states, eyes landing on her lips.

"What makes you think I enjoyed your performance?"

"Because I know a satisfied customer when I see one."

"And I'm satisfied?"

"Are you?" He asks, inching closer to her, heart rate increasing rapidly.

Lydia notices how close they are sitting now, "You're the body language expert" and before she's even able to say anything else his lips are on hers. Her eyes are wide with shock, but they slowly flutter closed as she begins to move her lips with his. He can feel her tongue swipe along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opens his mouth wider and grants her entrance the moan she lets out goes straight to groan as he tilts her head slightly to deepen the kiss. He has one hand on the small of her back and the other entangled in her hair. She breaks kiss lungs burning in desperate need of oxygen. Stiles takes the opportunity to kiss along the side of her mouth, jawline and down her neck. Lydia's head falls back at the feel of his soft lips on her neck, biting her lip when he bites down on the sensitive spot on her neck and soothing it with his tongue. Usually Lydia would curse him out because hickeys are a no and it would have her friends asking a million questions she didn't have answers too, but god his mouth was magnificent and everything else was an afterthought. She arches further into him while unconsciously sliding further down the couch so that she can lay backward. He takes the hint and slides down the couch until he's now hovering over her small frame. They look at each other for a second giving each other the opportunity to stop if they wanted, but no one moves, instead he lowers his lips back down to her and starts kissing her with earnest. Lydia makes quick work of the hoodie he was wearing hands resting at the hem of his white t-shirt. Sliding it up his back, her warm hands making him shudder as they make contact with the bare skin on his back. He breaks the kiss momentarily to lift the shirt over his head and off. Quirking an eyebrow at Lydia, "you're turn" he says, breathily. Smirking at him, she stands up slowly and is standing from of him now. _He's not the only one that can do a good strip tease. _He's watching as she unzips the side of her dress in a maddeningly slow pace. Stiles' breathe hitches as her hands stop on the straps on her dress, pulling them down revealing a lace bra with the matching thong. She steps out the dress and kicking it to the side. "You're so beautiful" he whispers, hands gripping her hips pulling her down so that both her knees are on either side of his body and she was straddling his waist. Lydia could tell by the way he looked at her that he meant it. She just simply stared lowing her lips to his and kissing him feverishly. _This is a one night stand, nothing more. Is all she kept repeating in the back of her mind. Tucking way all the mushy feelings she was getting from one look, and three words. _Grinding her hips down on him and internally smirking at the groan that came from him. She repeated that action until it was time to get this show on the road. They were a mess of limbs ad clothes flying all over the place until it was nothing but sexual tension and desperate need between them. Yelping in surprise when Stiles lifts her up and placing her softy on the couch, situating himself in-between her legs. "Are you sure?" he asks, trying to make sure she was ok. The look on her face earlier made him think otherwise. "I'm fine, condom." she says, not really in the mood to talk, because she is feeling too much and she just met this guy. "Right. Um… shit." He mumbles. He's all about safe sex, but he didn't have one because he wasn't in the habit of sleeping with women he just met in his dressing room. _On the contrary of what people tend to believe is the typical norm for male strippers. He was different. _He feels Lydia shift under him thinking she's about to leave, instead she grabs her purse of the table and takes a condom out. Stiles just looks at her with an arch eyebrow.

"What? You can never be too careful or safe." She says, as a matter of factly.

"True!" is all he says before ripping the condom with his teeth and putting it on. Situating himself once again between her legs, so that they both were comfortable. He guides himself into her center, mouth falling slightly open at the sensation. Lydia moans at the feel of him being side of her. _God she didn't realize how much she needed this – him until now. _Burying himself further into her - until he was deep enough, his head falls on her shoulder peppering it with light kisses. Lydia arches her back and rolled her hips in unison with his as his thrusts into her slow and deep. Hitting every nerve… places Lydia didn't know existed and it made her toes curl. Their kisses turned sloppy as his movements picked up. His thrusts were fast and erotic, signaling he was close. "Come on Lydia," he whispers softly in her ear. The feel of his warm breath by her ear made her shiver and with one deep thrust he sent them both flying over the edge. Both trying to muffle their cries in each other's shoulder almost forgetting there were still in other dressing rooms in this corridor. Waiting until the aftershock of their orgasm fade… Stiles slowly pulls out of her and Lydia swore a piece of her died right then and there. She watched as he got up to discard the condom. When he turned around Lydia was already up and getting dressed.

Thinking it'd be even more awkward if he just stood there naked. He follows her lead and gets dressed. "So, umm… do you think maybe…" he starts to speak but is cut off. "Look I appreciate the effort but this was a onetime thing and I'm not going to be here for a long time, so maybe we should just…" she trails off not missing the disappointed look on his face. Oddly enough she knew exactly how he was feeling. She didn't want whatever this was to end either. Which was even odder because Lydia Martin was the queen of hitting and run, but for some reason she didn't want to run away from him. Sighing internally. _What the fuck are you bout to get yourself into Lydia? " _

"I can handle a one night stand, but there's something…this might sound weird but there's something about you. I've known that since I saw you watching me earlier and after what just happened… I'm even more sure and I just-" he rambles, rubbing his hands over his face. "I never do what we just did with any of the women that come here, ever. What I'm trying to say is… I want to see you again after this." He's looking at her with so much feeling and Lydia's heart tightens because they just met and how is this even possible?!

"Okay" it's barely audible, but the grin on Stiles' face let's her know he heard her. Lydia had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into, but she knew she wanted to enjoy it while she can. They exchange numbers but she holds off kissing him because even after what just happened between them a kiss will make her say something stupid, so she settles for a kiss on the cheek and a promise to call him when she gets back to her hotel. Walking out his dressing room. Lydia checks her messages and see's that she has a text from Braeden.

**Brae:**

**Looks like you took my advice. We headed back to the hotel and we sent the limo to pick you up, so it should be waiting for you when you leave. I had an amazing time. You're the bestest friend a girl can ever ask for.**

**P.S. We expect a detailed report when you get your ass back here. ;)**

Well, it looks like she won't be confiscating any electronic devices tonight. Since Lydia Martin has a late night phone call with the spark.


End file.
